


Celebrate

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Child, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatronus becomes of age, only one person seems to care. But that's all he really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

He was an adult now. He had finally turned the legal age to basically do whatever he wanted. Normally, when one reached adulthood, they would be out celebrating with friends and family. They would be rejoicing with drinks and laughs, fun and whatever other things people may have done at celebratory festivities.   
  
But not Megatronus. Megatronus wasn’t out celebrating anything. Despite it being the day he had been created, the day where he should have been thanking Primus for his birth, he treated this day just like any other. Unimportant. Insignificant. Nothing worthy of note.   
  
He didn’t have many friends and those he would call a “friend,” they were not close. They simply knew each other and conversed when training for the gladiator tournaments and pits. Besides, he wasn’t one to actively seek out company. True, he had followers, but he didn’t want to spend any time with them. He didn’t really enjoy being with them. He just… had them. He would not stop them from idolizing him because they meant no harm. Just admiration that he didn’t need at the time.   
  
Those that knew of his birthday did wish him a good one. He simply said thank you and moved on with his day. He didn’t want anyone to make a big deal out of basically nothing. Someone new was born every day, every hour, every minute, and almost every second. His date of birth was nothing special to celebrate. He didn’t need anything and he didn’t want anything. He only wanted to continue to grow as a warrior. He couldn’t let anything distract him.   
  
The Pits were closed that day, meaning he didn’t have to train, despite wanting to. But he didn’t have to be alone that day. His friend, a sparkling named Orion Pax, had heard it was his birthday today and wanted to do something for him. He was currently sitting on the ground against the sparklings berth in the other’s house, his guardians out working. The two simply talked the whole time, Orion wishing him a happy spark day.   
  
He only knew Orion because of his caretaker, Ratchet, a medic who worked in Pits’ clinic. He had met the youngling down there, deciding to be nice to him in order to receive some free medical services from the head medic. Yet, despite his original motives for getting close to Orion, Megatronus genuinely liked the little mech’s company. He could be stubborn at times, but he was kind and understanding for the most part. For a sparkling, he was quite bright, even more so that some of the mechs Megatronus fought against.  
  
He was surprised at how much fun he was having with Orion. He was just a sparkling and he wasn’t fighting. He was just sitting there, sipping energon and conversing with the other. Though Orion did more of the talking, like most sparklings did. But he didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed hearing the other speak. He was always enthusiastic in his speech, which he admired greatly.   
  
But again, the mech was still just a sparkling. Like all sparklings, when it grew late in the evening, he fell asleep with his helm resting on Megatronus’ leg. The future warlord absentmindedly stroked over his helm, smirking a bit to himself.   
  
To some, it would have seemed like the worst way to be introduced into adulthood, to celebrate with a mere sparkling. But he had actually had fun. In fact, he usually always had fun with Orion. The youngling was intelligent and interesting. He kept him entertained and being in his company wasn’t unpleasant. Primus, he had made his birthday today actually worth noting.   
  
That was what he liked about Orion. He could call him a friend. He could trust him. And the other trusted him too, being a friend for him despite their age difference, making him feel important when the little mech didn’t need to.   
  
Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought. Megatronus may have not have had many friends, but he had Orion. Truthfully, that was all he needed. As long as he had Orion, he could celebrate anything.  
  
So long as he had Orion.


End file.
